User blog:Antirk123/Gaz's Ultimate Anger: Part 2
Part 2: Gaz: The Destroyer Int. The sky Dib is still flying through the sky Dib: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Dib starts falling rapidly Dib: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Int. Dib We see as if we were Dib, and we stare down at the approaching ground, Dib's feet swaying Dib: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! We see Dib's feet touch ground, and the pavement brakes on impact Int. The City We see a third- person view again Dib: G- G- G- Gaz got so angry, she grew to become a giant MONSTER!!! I HAVE TO STOP HER!!! Int. Professer Membrane's lawn We see Professer Membrane's house, behind a giant foot Gaz (Offscreen): DIB... WILL PAY!!! The camera turns up slowly, and we see Gaz's massive body from below Professer Membrane (Offscreen): GAZ, WHAT'S DIB DOING THIS TIME!? Gaz: ...Things. But I'll take care of it. I WILL!!! Professer Membrane (Offscreen): Go take care of him, then. Gaz walks forward, crushing the neighboor's house Int. Zim's base Zim: GIR!!! Gir: What, Mastah? Zim: Gir, go to the upper level and turn on the giant power generater. Gir: OKEY DOKEY!!! Gir runs upstairs Int. Upper Leval Gir comes out of a elavater and runs to a giant mechanical machine, covered in lightbulbs and electrons run around it Gir: OHH!!! PRETTY!!! Gir runs up to it and we here a loud booming from outside Gir: WHAT THAT!? Zim comes out from the elevater Zim: GIR!? WHAT DID YOU DO!? Gir: Nothin' it came from DA UPSTAIRS!!! Zim: Then... LET'S INVESTIGATE!!! Int. Zim's lawn Gaz is about to crush Zim's house Gaz: ZIM, FOR HAVING A ANNOYING VOICE, I'M DESTROYING YOUR HOUSE!!! Zim: DIB- SISTER!!! HOW'D YOU GROW!? NO!!! DON'T DESTROY MY HOUSE!!! IT'LL EXPOSE ME!!! Gaz: BE DESTROYED!!! Gaz lowers her foot and destroys Zim's base, and turns to Zim Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY INGENIOUS BASE!!! Gaz: NOW FOR YOU!!! Zim: NO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Zim turns and runs Int. Professer Membrane's house, kitchen Dib: DAD!!! Professer Membrane enters the kitchen Proffeser Membrane: Dib, WHAT did you do THIS TIME!? Dib: I was trying to stop Zim, and... Professer Membrane: Zim isn't a alien, HOW MANY TIME DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THIS!? Dib: THAT ISN'T THE POINT!!! Gaz got angry, and she grew to be a giant, and she's rampaging the city now. PLEASE HELP ME STOP HER!!! Professer Membrane (Sudden Worried Tone): I'll cheek it out. Professer Membrane grabs Dib, and pulls him outside Int. The city Evacuater: EVERYONE EVACUATE!!! Gaz's foot is seen crushing a building well Zim rushes to the scene with a ray gun Zim: THIS IS FOR DESTROYING MY BASE!!! Everbody stops screeming and look at Zim akwardly Zim: ... I mean my house. Everyone starts screaming and running Someone: WE'RE DOOMED!!! Zim: TAKE THIS!!! Zim shoots at Gaz, and a lightnig- like bolt at Gaz Zim: ... MY MINI LIGHTING RAY!!! Zim shoots Gaz's foot reapeativly, and Gaz doesn't notice Zim: NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!!! Zim turns the knob from 'Normal' To 'High' To 'Extreme' To 'Irken emergency code 10' Zim: NOW DIE!!! Zim fires the ray, this time Red in stead of white, and about 15 feet in diameter Zim: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The ray hits Gaz, who looks down Gaz: ... That's sad. DIE ZIM!!! Dib and Professer Membrane enter the scene Professer Membrane: STOP BEING GIANT AND RAMPAGING THE CITY NOW, GAZ!!! Gaz's cruel smile turns in to a worried expression Gaz: Dad? Gaz shrinks to normal Professer Membrane: Dib, maybe once you were right. GAZ, you know what this means. Gaz, you are GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!!! Gaz: ... It's sunset. The camera pans up, revealing a setting sun Professer Membrane: Works for me. They all walk home and the screen goes blank Int. Professer Membrane's lab fade- in Professer Membrane: Should I tell them? No. Yes. No. WAIT, YES!!! They need to know. Screen goes blank Professer Membrane (Offscreen): ...I need to. The End Click For part 1 Category:Blog posts